


【灿勋】 PCY X 54 ｜ 想念

by MTsolo_JLSxtc



Category: Chanyeol - Fandom, EXO (Band), Sehun - Fandom, 吴世勋 - Fandom, 朴灿烈 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTsolo_JLSxtc/pseuds/MTsolo_JLSxtc
Summary: “异地”情侣的互相思念！>.<
Relationships: 灿勋 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【灿勋】 PCY X 54 ｜ 想念

**Author's Note:**

> 看到一个kudo我都快乐的跑来更新hhhhhhhh  
> 希望大家能看的爽！都是我的奇怪脑洞……-.-

吴世勋正靠在床头改论文  
经过长期的伏案工作 腰部变得有点僵硬  
他只好暂时离开书桌

这篇论文的主题在行业里还挺新潮的   
可以参考的资料不多   
让人多少有点头疼  
有些自己总结的原理内容还没补充  
吴世勋努力思索着这些理论的出处  
渐渐就有点入神了  
手也不知不觉离开了键盘 身体半歪在床上  
电脑离开了身体和手的支撑 慢慢从腿上滑下来

不想让电脑掉下来  
吴世勋只好再靠着床头坐直一点 扶住它  
又把双腿分开的大了一些   
躬着向内靠近  
这样就比较能更好地跟身体一起夹住住电脑

啊 想到了   
应该是出自于那本第三版结构设计吧 吴世勋想  
可以继续码字啦  
手指也放回了键盘  
可是……  
这个姿势……

昨天哥就是这样压着自己  
把自己顶在床头干的……

小穴伴随着吴世勋这样的想法情不自禁蠕动起来  
分泌出了粘液  
啊 吴世勋晃晃头  
不要想了   
怎么能这样无时不刻想哥呢  
现在是要写论文的时候

可是……

“这样世勋就可以很方便的看到自己的小穴有多么贪吃哥的肉棒了呢”  
哥当时还这么说了的  
啊 现在想起也觉得实在是太坏了  
吴世勋有点脸红  
粘液渐渐 越来越多了

哥昨天做的真的好激烈  
自己明明都哭着叫他不要了  
哥还是不管不顾的插那么狠  
小穴又蠕动了几下  
挤出一股粘液  
啊 哥真的是

对着电脑里密密麻麻的字   
吴世勋其实根本集中不了注意力  
昨天做的其实好棒  
光是现在想想  
小穴好像就能回忆起哥的形状

就是很粗很舒服  
哥现在在干嘛呢  
肯定又在看邮件吧  
天天都这么忙  
不能每时每刻都黏在一起的朴灿烈 讨厌

也顾不上电脑已经滑下身体掉在一边了  
吴世勋的手已经伸进睡裤  
一只摸着肉棒附近的肌肤 摩挲着  
一只手想要从前面伸进穴眼抠抠  
一定流了很多水吧  
感觉睡裤那里都快湿了  
昨天做完根本没穿内裤  
穿睡裤也真的好麻烦  
以后在家应该要不穿裤子的

吴世勋把睡裤蹬掉  
又恢复了刚才夹着电脑时候的那个姿势  
就是上半身舒展了些  
挺起了胸部那样向后靠着  
回想着昨天晚上哥是怎么压着自己的

对了 还有乳头   
昨天也被哥吃的好舒服  
吴世勋几乎呻吟出声  
手还是摸索着想要伸进小穴搅搅  
但是他突然想起哥禁止自己在他不在的时候碰肉棒和小穴  
也只好停住了 另觅他处   
只是隔靴搔痒  
真的不够

“哼 勋勋就只把手指插进去一点点都不可以吗”  
不可以碰真的好讨厌  
哥又不是天天都在我身边  
而我又一直在想哥  
吴世勋撇撇嘴

小穴应该真的好湿了吧  
吴世勋能感觉到小穴那边充满了粘液  
湿的一塌糊涂  
那哥在干嘛啊  
吴世勋抓起一边的手机给朴灿烈发了消息  
“哥 在干嘛呢><”

没过多久 新消息就来了  
是朴灿烈阴茎的图片  
肉棒的头部从内裤伸了出来  
好像有点湿漉漉的  
不过虽然只露出了半根  
形状也是可观的  
吴世勋是最知道那一整根有多大的

看到图片吴世勋还是心满意足的><  
退出图片下滑了一点好像还有一条消息  
不过只有两个字  
“想你”

我也想哥啊 好过分  
吴世勋也拍了一张自己湿漉漉的小穴  
给朴灿烈发了过去  
“我也在想哥！”

想要哥快点回来  
快点回来干我……

聊天后续：  
朴：“世勋没有自己玩吧 这么湿的话”  
吴：“没有！ 哥不是说了不让碰的吗 而且光是想哥就能这么湿了><”  
朴：“乖宝宝”  
朴灿烈放下手机  
不过没过多久消息就又来了  
提示音焦急的很焦急的重叠着  
发信人真的很心急  
吴：“那哥也不许碰 我想哥就这样硬着回来”   
吴：“小勋要在玄关就吃到哥的肉棒><”

在工作室的他无奈的笑笑  
果然在家工作是完全行不通的  
不过只是这样普通的工作日分开就这么想念了吗  
有家里那个人   
集中工作变得难了好多  
不过 朴灿烈抬手看了看表 现在已经五点多了  
今天就让大家早点结束吧

后续的后续：  
（给吴sehun一个关于工作表达的机会……  
我也因为哥很难集中改论文鸭><！  
ddl就近在眼前呢！哼


End file.
